fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon/Dialogue
11 June 2019 Rescued Ina Ina: Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress. Rescued Sheba Sheba: Thank you for releasing me. Rescued Stephan Stephan: Find some proof that she's betrayed you, Spyro. Spyro: You must be mad, coming here like this. Rescued Colton Colton: I'm ready to try again, if you are? Dragon egg: Eliseo Spyro: Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone. Colton: You've only heard his point of view. You never asked mine. Rescued Veta Veta: Somehow we need to persuade him to part with a million dollars. There's someone in the house! Rescued Elise Not money Elise: Do you ever think we should just stop doing this? Happy birthday to not money 300 gems. Got gems Elise: What a thing to say - and on my birthday! Yes, I love you happy birthday Elise: Go and live with her, then! See if I care. No thanks, never party Elise: If you leave now, you lose everything. Rescued Cynder Cynder: Please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here. Spyro: I want that woman out of my house! Dragon egg: Alexzander Cynder: I've been waiting a long time for you. Spyro: We can't. I'm your boss. Cynder: We can't invite her. Mother hates her. Rescued Carline Carline: A boy needs his father. If you get me his phone, I might reconsider. Rescued Everett Everett: We could get arrested for this. The way you flirt is shameful. Rescued Andrew Soccer Andrew Soccer: They both played soccer and softball, and, as a result, got to spend a lot of time together. Rescued Darline Darline: It is Spyro's worst nightmare: the encounter his fear had tried so hard to warn him about. Spyro: Ah! Darline: The whole world thinking that he is a pathetic loser is pretty much his worst nightmare. 14 June 2019 Rescued Eugenie Eugenie: Spyro nodded, a bit scared of what was going on. Spyro: 'Did you see it?' 'Oh no, I didn't.' Not money Eugenie: I had no money at all. Spider scary to not money 600 gems. Get gems Eugenie: The $600 deposit can be made using travellers cheques, credit card or cash. Very well Eugenie: To which my response is, Yes, it bloody well would be a good idea to find out what science can tell us about emotion. Attack death Eugenie: If you have too much cell death at the wrong time, then that results in disturbed brain development. Not money Eugenie: You may need to be careful you don't lose money if there is a transfer between currencies. Password to not money 100 gems. Get gems Eugenie: But everyone agrees that there will be changes in the way we do business and make money. Yes Eugenie: To win a place in the final they needed to give the correct password. Dragon egg: Galvin No Eugenie: He didn't wear a suit. Oh no, he had to be different. Rescued Flame Flame: Granted, it's his baby dragon, and he can do what he wants with it, but he introduced it as an action/adventure entertainment show. Dragon egg: Lilliana Rescued Rosalva Rosalva: Hey Spyro, even eating a slice of Italian sausage pizza with extra mozzarella had become a patriotic act. Spyro: A slice of pizza. Rescued Julio Not money Julio: The pizza was closer to an Italian pizza than anything I have ever tried Stateside. Pizza to not money 500 gems. Get gems Julio: Hello there, Spyro, it is naturally, an Italian restaurant, and pizzas play an important role on its menu. Eat pizza Julio: Strew the mozzarella and tomatoes over the pizzas, then add the pancetta, ruffling it up a bit. No thanks Julio: We go to say goodbye, and instead of a handshake I get not one kiss, but two. Not money Julio: But you can also serve it with grilled beef and hamburgers, and even chicken or pork. Hamburger to not money 300 gems. Get gems Julio: Spyro, I could turn a big lump of cheap meat into short ribs, prime ribs, rib eyes, deckle steaks, and high-quality hamburger. Go hamburger, now! Julio: Yes, this means that his diet consists primarily of steak and bacon and hamburgers without the buns. This froze hamburger, no Julio: Oh no, Spyro, in this case, the freezer does not store hamburger. Rescued Tessa Tessa: To act as if it's no big deal is to ignore the organizational nightmare involved in creating a large-scale event such as this. Spyro: Ah, I’m sorry if I scared you. Rescued Nestor Nestor: But, with beautiful weather, lots of sleep, strawberries, ice cream and BBQ - what more can you really ask for? Spyro: In the evening there was a BBQ. I think I smell a BBQ! Rescued Delbin Not money Delbin: Don't worry, Spyro, at least I'm not riding around on a skateboard with my own name on the bottom of it. Skateboard to not money 400 gems. Get gems Delbin: Okay, Spyro, he suffered from asthma, but lived life to the full, playing the drums in a band and riding his skateboard. Playing him Delbin: All right, Spyro said she hoped the new facilities would stop young people from skating and skateboarding in town centre streets. Not playing Delbin: Oh dear, Spyro, as soon as I pushed off the ground on my skateboard I felt all the tension leave my body. Rescued Chelsea Not money Chelsea: Be careful Spyro, one of my favorite sports of summer, surfing has its strong points and fantastic features that many non-surfers do not know about. Surfing to not money 400 gems. Get gems Chelsea: Hi, my name Chelsea the Dragon, the event was the men's open division and the top surfers took advantage of favourable conditions with some high scoring rides and explosive surfing on the big waves. I love you Chelsea: Ok, Spyro, his last kiss still tingled on her lips, and she glowed in the warmth of the sun and their love for each other. Get sad Chelsea: There was a sad, Spyro the Dragon, almost tearful glimmer in the older man's eyes I couldn't make out. Rescued Mitchel Not money Mitchel: The equation is very simple - high powered cars on poor quality roads is not a recipe for success. Car to not money 700 gems. Get gems Mitchel: They soon arrived at the lift, and the car arrived within ten seconds of keying for it. Turn on car Mitchel: The only things that existed were Lucy, me, and the sound of the car wheels on the road. Turn off car Mitchel: I was also amazed to find that the items from the diner car were not so bad at all!